


Shadows and Silhouettes

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bisexual John, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining, Pining John, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: There are some irrefutable facts about the world. For example, John once survived a bullet to the chest. Also, it is not possible for a human being to survive a fall from the roof of a two-storey hospital.Furthermore: John isn’t sure if he’ll get through this.





	Shadows and Silhouettes

I don’t know whether I’ll ever be over you.

It’s not as though you took a piece of me with you or that part of me will always necessarily belong to you, but like the synapses in my mind and the adrenaline-heavy thrum of my blood only respond to your call. Like I’m a loyal dog, waiting for my best friend to come home.

Even to me, that sounds pathetic.

It doesn’t feel like it, though. It feels factual, just as much as that I was once shot in the chest, or that a human being cannot survive the fall from the roof of a two-storey hospital.

I went on a date a few weeks ago — with Mary, the new receptionist at the surgery. She seemed interested enough and I thought it was a good step: _if not now, when?_

As it happens, maybe the answer was _never._ She laughed at my wry humour and asked questions you would’ve thought dull and unimportant, but still I spent the evening seeing your angular jaw under stranger’s caps, hearing the flutter of your signature Belstaff. I eventually made an excuse you could’ve seen through in a heartbeat.

She accepted it graciously – whether out of politeness, I don’t know.

I went home to my drab bedsit and realised I’d missed you through every second.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feeling like people mightn’t be as interested in these drabbles anymore. I think I might take a small break from writing them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one nonetheless. Thanks for taking the time to read it. x


End file.
